No need to say goodbye
by 97-Lilly
Summary: 3 meses pasaron desde la despedida de caspian y susan. Edmund y Lucy se encuentran con su primo eustace, mientras que susan comienza una vida con sus padres en EE.UU. Los bailes y las clases la mantiene distraída hasta el día que misteriosamente el suelo de un baile al que asiste repentinamente se transforma en arena. Ante sus ojos se encuentra, nada mas y nada menos que en narnia.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota importante:****  
**-Edmund, Lucy y eustace no han hecho todavía el viaje a narnia(ellos lo realizan 8 meses después)  
-No estoy muy segura acerca de la cronología de narnia, pero según lo que entendí durante el transcurso de ese año en la tierra pasaron solo 4 años narnianos( durante el viaje de eustace, Lucy y edmund)  
-al ser 3 meses, significa que apenas ha transcurrido solo un año en narnia

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece ): todos son propiedad de C.S. Lewis, yo solo sueño casarme con ellos xD 

**Primer capítulo: la llamada**

**Narrador pov**

Narnia - 3 meses atrás   
  
La guerra había acabado y era el momento de la despedida de los reyes y reinas de antaño.  
Aslan miro a peter luego de que algunos telmarinos comenzaran a discutir acerca del extraño árbol que, según ellos, los llevaría a su muerte.  
Peter tomo aire lentamente y supo que era la hora.

-es la hora, nos vamos! - dijo a sus hermanos.  
- que? Tan pronto?- cuestiono Edmund mientras susan miraba a peter con tristeza.  
-vamos, nuestro tiempo acabo- dijo peter con el rostro serio, sin embargo era notorio como en sus ojos luchaba la pena y el dolor de abandonar su reino.  
-después de todo -continuo peter- aquí ya no nos necesitan mas. - susurro mientras le entregaba su espada a caspian.  
-la cuidare bien hasta tu regreso - dijo caspian mientras tomaba con fuerza la espada... Esa era una promesa que no se cumpliría, pensaba la benévola reina.  
-ese es el problema- hablo por primera vez la reina susan- no volveremos- dijo, mientras miraba a caspian tratando de hallar un poco de fuerza para no derrumbarse alli mismo.  
Caspian y susan intercambiaron miradas hasta que ella bajo la suya sin poder contener las lagrimas.  
-ya no? - cuestiono Lucy, quien ahora ya no tenia la sonrisa de siempre.  
- ustedes dos si - respondió peter mientras miraba a sus dos pequeños hermanos. - o al menos eso es lo que el planea- termino el rey cuando miro a Aslan con una mirada indescifrable, podría decirse que no estaba enojado por el, pero si por sus hermanos, especialmente por susan, de quien ya estaba enterado de sus sentimientos por caspian.

-pero porque? Han hecho algo malo? -cuestiono Lucy sin comprender como sus hermanos no volverían mas a narnia.  
-todo lo contrario querida- respondió el leon -pero todo tiene su tiempo. Tu hermano y tu hermana han aprendido todo lo que podían de este mundo. - siguió Aslan - ahora, deben vivir y ver el suyo- termino mientras miraba a susan y peter.  
Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el volver sin sus hermanos era algo inconcebible para ella, sin embargo Aslan le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas de "todo estará bien", pero...  
- todo estará bien, lu... - comenzó peter sacando de su ensoñacion a la valiente reina. -no es como esperaba- dijo lleno de pena peter. - ... Pero es lo correcto, se que algún dia, lo entenderás- termino peter mientras miraba a su pequeña hermana y la acompañaba para despedirse.

Susan veía como sus hermanos se despedían y entonces pensó que era hora hacer lo mismo.  
- me alegra haber regresado- dijo con tristeza la reina.  
-no fue suficiente el tiempo juntos- le dijo caspian mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en dos.  
- no habría funcionado lo nuestro- dijo susan tratando de bromear, para asi no derramar las lagrimas que estaban prontas a salir.  
-porque no?- pregunto caspian dolido.  
-porque soy 1300 años mayor que tu- concluyo susan intentando sonar lo mas feliz posible.  
Caspian río sin ganas mientras le dirigía la ultima mirada a su primer y ultimo amor.  
Susan camino hacia sus hermanos, sin embargo decidio mostrar por ultima vez sus sentimientos y volvió corriendo donde caspian robándole un beso.  
Ls exclamaciones y susurros no se hicieron esperar, pero para la pareja esto no importaba, este era seguramente su primer y ultimo beso.  
Cuando sus labios se separaron las lagrimas ya corrían por la rojas mejillas de la benévola reina, partiéndolo el corazón a caspian.  
Se abrazaron un largo rato mientras trataban de guardar este momento en sus memorias para siempre.  
Cuando los minutos pasaron decidieron, a su pesar, separarse mientras se dirigían una ultima mirada.  
El adiós, esa mirada lo decia todo.  
Susan volvió donde sus hermanos mientras peter la cogía de la cintura protectoramente.  
Entonces todos caminaron lentamente hasta el borde del árbol.  
Lucy lanzo una ultima mirada suplicante a Aslan mientras este le dijo dos palabras que hicieron que el triste corazón de la valiente reina volviera a latir.  
Sonrió con todas sus fuerzas y fue de la mano con su dolida hermana hacia el otro mundo.

"ustedes volverán"

Ella solo esperaba que eso no solo se refiriera a ella y edmund.

(link del video de la escena en mi perfil) 

Estados Unidos- Actualidad  
  
Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la despedida susan y caspian, sin embargo el dolor y amor seguía presente en la joven reina quien se preparaba para otro baile de gala.  
Hace poco tiempo fue trasladada a Estados Unidos donde sus padres decidieron (al ser la mas bella de la familia) presentarla ante la crema y nata de la sociedad americana, con la esperanza de hallarle un buen esposo.  
Susan había estado pasando estos meses en clases de etiqueta y bailes de salón, la joven reina había caído en un estado, vulgarmente hablando vegetativo. No hablaba con su familia y simplemente acataba las órdenes dadas por sus padres sin rechistar esperando morir algún día.  
Al ser presentada en sociedad no podía salir de casa sin llevar las mejores ropas y siempre acataba ir a todos los bailes a los que la invitaran, en estos momentos se preparaba para uno de los más importantes.  
Su madre le había hablado sobre este evento desde que llego, al parecer solo estaría lo mejor de lo mejor en este baile, además de grandes propietarios de tierras o como lo llamaba su madre ( un gran partido).  
Susan termino de maquillar sus labios mientras se observaba frente al gran espejo de su habitación. Era cierto que era una joven hermosa, no podía evitar recordar cuándo fue la benévola reina y un joven príncipe narniano al ver su belleza pidió su mano en matrimonio, sin embargo la joven rechazo la oferta, provocando entonces una guerra, la cual no llego a mayores gracias a sus hermanos, la joven reina no pudo evitar reír al recordar este hecho, sucedió antes de volver al ropero, fueron definitivamente los mejores años de su vida, pensó tristemente.  
El reloj la despertó de su ensoñación cuando marco las 6 de la tarde, haciendo que la joven de inmediato se apurara. Se fijo que su maquillaje estuviera perfecto como siempre, y entonces se enfundo en un bello vestido de seda verde que resaltaba sobre su blanca piel, en esta época era mal visto mostrar demasiada piel por lo que decidió usar un chal en sus brazos para disimular la exposición de su piel. Hecho un último vistazo al espejo y creyó haber visto la silueta de caspian allí, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, jamás volvería a verlo, debía aprender a lidiar con el dolor.  
Tomo aire y entonces salió donde ya un coche la esperaba listo para llevarla a lo que sería el baile del año.

(atuendo y maquillaje de susan en mi perfil)

******Susan pov****  
**  
Debía relajarme, después de todo no podía arruinar esta noche. Para esto mis padres me prepararon tanto por lo que debía encontrar un "buen partido" como decía mi madre.  
Mi corazón latía muy rápido mientras llegábamos a una gran mansión victoriana, tome una bocanada de aire mientras el cochero abría mi puerta.  
Acepte su enfundada mano y salí a la fría noche esperando calentarme un poco más en el baile.  
Mis tacones resonaban en el mármol de la sala mientras me dirigía al salón principal, puse mi mejor cara y camine decidida hasta el salón donde un millón de miradas se posaron en mi.  
Nadie podía dejar de mirarme y eso agrandaba mi ego, las mujeres me miraban sorprendidas por mi vestido y a la vez con celos mientras que todos los hombres no podían dejar de mirarme.  
-esto de encontrar un esposo será más fácil con mi apariencia- pensé mientras observaba como cada hombre en la estancia paraba incluso de hablar solo para verme.  
Me reí mientras camine hasta el centro de la habitación buscando a alguien conocido con quien pudiera entablar conversación.  
Poco después de unas horas ya me encontraba bailando, había pasado alrededor d horas y ya había bailado con la mayoría de hombres del salón, sin embargo, ninguno me atraía, cada vez que los veía venia a mí el recuerdo de caspian y entonces, lo supe, ninguno seria lo suficiente para mí.  
Solo existía un hombre que me hacía sentir feliz, y ese hombre se hallaba reinando en otro mundo al cual yo ya no tenía permitido ir.

Comenzaba a sentir calor por lo que me disculpe con mi acompañante, aun a pesar de su insistencia en seguirme logre perderlo en el jardín.

(a partir de ahora, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción lullaby de narnia, la versión extendida -los links están en mi perfil)

Estaba sentada al frente de la fuente cuando comenzó un nueva melodía, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Era una melodía narniana, la recuerdo perfectamente cuando la bailábamos con peter y lo demás en cair parabel.  
El señor tumnus la cantaba para nosotros.  
Me Levante lo más deprisa que pude mientras la melodía sonaba mas y mas fuerte, al llegar al salón encontré a todos bailando pero no veía de donde provenía aquella música, comencé a recorrer el salón cuando un hombre me detuvo en seco.  
-es increíble no ver a tan bella dama bailando - dijo galantemente mientras me ofrecía su mano.  
Estaba a punto de rechazarlo cuando me apretó contra si mientras comenzábamos a bailar.  
Caballos, podía escucharlos.  
Trate de hablar con el hombre que me tenía en su apretado abrazo pero cuando intente alzar mi cabeza, tiro bruscamente de mi cabello y bajo mi cabeza mirando al suelo. No podía creer lo maleducado que era, iba a dejarlo en su sitio cuando sentí como el suelo comenzaba a temblar, trate de liberarme de su agarre pero parecía como si fuera de piedra, nos movíamos en círculos haciendo que me mareara.  
La música subía mas y mas haciendo mis tímpanos doler.  
Caballos, millones de caballos sonaban y todos reían como locos, no podía comprender que estaba sucediendo.  
El techo comenzó a caer sobre los invitados y yo no podía más que mirar espantada como incluso el suelo se despedazaba poco a poco para ser sustituido por... Arena?.  
Alce mi vista hacia arriba para ver a mi obstinado acompañante pero por poco grito al ver que era una estatua, todavía me tenia firmemente abrazada por lo que no podía moverme y sentía como el suelo bajo a nosotros cedió. Cerré mis ojos esperando mi muerte, cuando escuche un rugido... Abrí los ojos de golpe, dios, era aslan?. Busque pero no había nada ni mucho menos nadie.

-narnia- susurre impactada al ver donde me hallaba.  
Estaba sola y el sol me pegaba de lleno en la cara, todavía escuchaba esa canción, la podía sentir, voltee bruscamente tratando de hallarla pero no veía a nadie. Corrí por los bosques de narnia, sintiendo como alguien me seguía por detrás, decidí enboscarlo, pare en seco y me di la vuelta, nada.  
No lo comprendía, estaba comenzando a desesperarme, no tenía armas y no sabía que tanto habría cambiado narnia desde que nos fuimos.  
Buscaba con insistencia el antiguo castillo, las ruinas, pero no las encontraba. Me hallaba completamente perdida y cansada.  
El chal que tenía en mis hombros lo había perdido y los tacones comenzaban a lastimarme severamente, en estos momentos solo pensaba, ¿dónde demonios esta caspian? Pero lo más importante, ¿porque estoy aquí? No lo comprendía.  
Poco después de caminar sentí como la música se hacía mas y mas fuerte y fue entonces donde lo vi... Mi castillo, estaba algo destruido pero seguía igual de hermoso que siempre.  
Entre al salón principal y observe mi trono, alli estaba mi chal junto con mi arco y mis flechas.  
Me acomode el chal lo mejor que pude ya que comenzaba a hacer frío mientras veía como caía la tarde por la ventana.  
Me encontraba algo aturdida pero debía pensar lo mejor posible, con cabeza fría.  
Debía buscar un caballo y dirigirme al pueblo, alli seguramente encontraría a caspian, el podría darme las respuestas que necesito, o al menos darme algo de comer.  
la música era sumamente fuerte pero de un momento a otro... Se detuvo.

Y alguien detrás de mi comenzó a tocarla nuevamente, di la vuelta bruscamente y me encontré con el señor tumnus, sorprendida corrí a abrazarlo pero pase de largo, se había evaporado, cuando me volví sobre mis pies, lo vi, me dirigió una mirada de tristeza, hizo una reverencia y entonces, se fue.

Todo el palacio quedo en silencio y sin poder creerlo no perdí tiempo y me dirigí al establo con la esperanza de encontrar algún caballo allí.  
Por suerte encontré uno comiendo de la maleza que comenzaba a crecer alrededor, al no tener con que ensillarlo decidí montarlo a pelo, intente hablar con él pero al parecer era un caballo común y corriente y no un narniano.

Al llegar al pueblo todo parecía estar en orden, cuando comencé a cabalgar por las calles del ahora lugar Telmo-narniano todos me miraban con asombro, y algunos, la mayoría narnianos se inclinaban ante mi.

Decidí bajarme en el centro del pueblo, justo al frente del árbol donde habíamos vuelto mis hermanos y yo. Una multitud de personas, tanto narnianos como telmarinos se reunieron alrededor mío.  
Decidí ir al grano, ya que no solo estaba cansada y con hambre, sino también confundida.

-¿donde está el rey caspian ?- pregunte gritando a la multitud.

Nadie hablaba y cuando comencé a perder la paciencia un gran caballo negro venia galopando hacia acá con caspian sobre el.  
No podía creerlo, ahora estaba un poco más viejo, podía ver la madurez en su rostro. Ahora era completamente un rey.

Venia con un semblante completamente serio hasta que me vio, pude ver como sus ojos reflejaban un millón de emociones: sorpresa sobre todo pero también un brillo cálido, y entonces me pregunte ¿Todavía me ama?

- ¿Susan? - pregunto caspian completamente asombrado.  
- Caspian- susurre contenta de verlo, sin embargo el cansancio y el hambre hicieron de las suyas y lo último que pude ver fue como saltaba de su caballo para atraparme antes de quedar inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: en mi perfil deje los links de las canciones que escribiré aquí, la mayoría pertenece al soundtrack de narnia. Siempre he pensado que a veces escuchando música uno entra completamente a la historia (: por lo que espero que mientras lean escuchen los links.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes presentes me pertenece, todos son obra de C.S Lewis, yo solo fantaseo con ellos.

_**Sin más que agregar C: disfruten el fic**_

**Capitulo 2: la bruja blanca**

**Narrador pov**

Antes de que el cuerpo de la joven reina tocara el suelo fue detenido por el ahora rey de narnia, Caspian x.  
había transcurrido solo un año en narnia, sin embargo caspian logro sentirlo como décadas de no poder ver a la joven que había robado su corazón.  
Desde la despedida, caspian había tomado la decisión de dedicarse enteramente a su reino y tratar de olvidar a susan. Sin embargo, aquí se encontraba ella, en contra de todo pronóstico, entre sus brazos mientras dormitaba tranquilamente.  
No comprendía que estaba sucediendo y aunque el solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca de él lo emocionaba, debía tomar una decisión pronto.  
El joven rey se había estado preparando para una supuesta batalla. Uno de sus sirvientes le había estado informando acerca de extrañas apariciones cerca de cair parabel, comenzaban rumores acerca de ritos diabólicos que tomaban lugar en el bosque que conectaba con el castillo. Debido a esto tenía pensado ir a vigilar por su propia cuenta, pero ahora, con susan allí, no sabía qué decisión tomar.

-su majestad, se nos hace tarde.- comento un centauro cerca de caspian mientras observaba a la bella joven tendida en los brazos de su ahora rey.

-taius, llevadla al castillo de inmediato. Yo los alcanzare dentro de poco.- ordeno con voz firme caspian.

-como ordene, su majestad.- contesto taius, mientras se inclinaba con respeto dispuesto a irse.

-ah, y taius, asegúrate por favor de informar sobre esto a Reepicheep.- agrego caspian mientras montaba su caballo.

-de inmediato, su majestad.- con cuidado el centauro recostó a la benévola reina y lo último que observo caspian era la silueta de su amada desaparecer entre la multitud de gente que se había aglomerado.

El rey se preguntaba donde se encontraban los demás reyes y reinas de antaño. Con esta duda comenzó a preguntar a cada narniano o telmarino que se encontrase, pero todos dieron la misma declaración. "Una bella joven con un vestido algo extraño atravesó el centro del reino mientras gritaba el nombre del rey". Caspian al final se dio por vencido pensando quizás, que los reyes y reinas se debían encontrar en su palacio, por lo que decidió dar por terminado el interrogatorio y volver donde su amada.

* * *

**(A partir de ahora les recomiendo que escuchen ´´the wardrobe´´. Como saben los links los dejo en mi perfil)**

La luz se filtraba por un gran ventanal provocando molestia en unos grandes ojos azules que después de posarse en la ventana, observaron toda la habitación.

Susan no recordaba que había pasado y fue solo cuando tuvo plena conciencia de donde se hallaba que se levanto de un tirón y corrió por los pasillos del palacio en busca de caspian, o incluso de sus hermanos.

Si ella se encontraba allí, muy posiblemente sus hermanos igual, por lo que no podía perder tiempo durmiendo, debía averiguar qué había pasado.

-su majestad el rey caspian x, me solicito informarle de esto- comentaba una voz profundo al otro lado de una gruesa puerta tallada en oro. Susan se había detenido tratando de reconocer alguna voz familiar allí.

-¿por qué no acudiste inmediatamente?, y ¿donde dejaste a su majestad?, espero que le hayas dado la mejor habitación del palacio.- respondía una chillona voz sonando molesta. Susan creía reconocer esa voz y sin esperar, entro empujando fuertemente la puerta sin importarle interrumpir la calurosa conversación.

-su majestad!- grito Reepicheep totalmente sorprendido. Sin esperar mucho hizo una reverencia.

El centauro miraba todo al lado del pequeño ratón, y este al ver que no se arrodillaba ante la reina de antaño le golpeo con un pequeño libro que llevaba.

-tú! Demuestra respeto! Estas ante la reina de antaño!- le reprendió Reepicheep al centauro, que al escuchar eso de inmediato se inclino ante la confundida joven.

-Reepicheep, no hace falta.- respondió susan refiriéndose a las alabanzas.

-pero, su majestad...- dijo evidentemente confundido el ratón.

-no te preocupes, deseo preguntarte, ¿Donde se encuentra caspian?- trato de tranquilizar al ratón mientras se acercaba para darle un pequeño abrazo.

- pronto llegara su majestad, estaba haciendo guardia por el reino.- termino Reepicheep.

-¿Guardia?- pregunto confundida susan evidentemente preocupada.

-narnia se encuentra en un estado crítico, han comenzado rumores sobre ritos y sectas que al parecer se forman en las noches. Han desaparecido una gran cantidad de narnianos y extraños incendios aparecen de la nada. -comento taius, el centauro, que había permanecido callado hasta ahora.

-¿Ritos? No comprendo, pensé que habíamos derrotado a miraz y a los demás.- alego susan.

-esto va mas allá de algo simplemente mortal majestad. Muchos comienzan a pensar que puede ser el regreso de la tiranía de hace más de 1300 años...-comento taius enfurecido.

-no me digan que estáis suponiendo que...- pregunto asombrada la reina mirando con los ojos abiertos a los dos narnianos.

-el regreso del frío invierno su majestad. La reina blanca sigue viva y al parecer más poderosa que nunca.- esta vez hablo Reepicheep, haciendo palidecer a susan.

-pero como...- no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpida por las puertas de la sala siendo abiertas.

Caspian se encontraba allí, jadeando buscando con la mirada a alguien. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en susan pareció calmarse y se acerco lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba.  
Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se miraban fijamente hasta que caspian rompió el contacto al abrazar fuertemente a susan sorprendiéndola mientras intentaba corresponderle al cálido abrazo.

-caspian- susurro susan mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla del rey que la tenia sujeta entre sus brazos.

Quería permanecer allí toda su vida, pero el tiempo era corto y debía aclarar las cosas con él.

- caspian, ¿donde están mis hermanos?- pregunto susan mientras intentaba despegarse del fuerte abrazo de caspian.  
El rey la observo confundido por un momento, puesto que él desconocía también el paradero de los demás reyes y reina de antaño. Esperaba, de hecho, que se encontraran todos en el castillo.

Susan observo la mirada de confusión de caspian y entonces nerviosa cayó en la cuenta de que, si hubieran estado sus hermanos aquí, ya la hubieran recibido.

-no comprendo, se supone que yo no... - murmuro mientras se le quebraba un poco la voz recordando la despedida y la claridad de aslan al decirles que nos volverían.

Caspian, consciente del pensamiento de susan la abrazo fuertemente mientras recostaba su cabeza en su blanquecino y suave cuello.

-no pienses en eso. No permitiré que te vuelvan a apartar de mi lado.- dijo severamente caspian mientras trataba de ver a los ojos a una sonrojada susan.

Su choque de miradas habría seguido todo el día, de no ser por el pobre ratón Reepicheep, que algo avergonzado se aclaro un poco la garganta llamando así, la atención de sus majestades.

-disculpe majestad, pero es tarde y dentro de una hora debemos partir para hacer la guardia.- comento avergonzado Reepicheep tratando de no ver a la cara a sus reyes.

Susan, consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, se separo rápidamente de caspian y decidió volver a tierra. Después de todo, si fue llamada aquí, debía ser por algo importante y efectivamente el regreso de la bruja blanca no representaba nada bueno.

-caspian, ¿Que sucede con la bruja blanca?, mis hermanos y yo nos encargamos de que no volviera a respirar en este mundo. No comprendo.- exigió autoritariamente susan.  
En momentos como ese, susan demostraba el porte característico de la reina que fue.

Caspian estaba estupefacto, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo Reepicheep le hubiera puesto al tanto del problema con jadis y su posible regreso a narnia, no deseaba que susan tuviera conocimiento de ello, no quería exponerla a algún peligro. Pero conocía perfectamente como era ella y seguramente propondría una batalla, con ella participando por supuesto.

Pasaron unos segundos de clara tensión, donde luego de que susan lanzara una mirada severa. Caspian suspiro y decidió contarle toda la verdad.

-las extrañas desapariciones comenzaron dos meses atrás. Al principio el pueblo decidió no ponerme al tanto puesto que pensaban que era algo normal. Mucha gente suele perderse, en especial en navíos o misiones, pero las alertas despertaron cuando de la nada aparecían grandes incendios, e incluso muchos aldeanos llegaban a mí gritando que habían presenciado ritos cerca del bosque. Todas las personas, tanto narnianos como telmarinos que venían a hablar sobre ello, desaparecían días después.- relataba tristemente el rey mientras susan trataba con todas sus fuerzas no reñirle el hecho de tomar las desapariciones como algo normal. En su reinado también ocurrieron ocasionalmente desapariciones, pero siempre ideaba grupos de búsqueda, sin importar el hecho que fuera solo un narniano el que desapareciese.

-hace una semana, recibí información acerca estos ritos, donde se clamaba el nombre de jadis, la bruja blanca. Eso nos hizo pensar de inmediato que están ideando el traerla de regreso a narnia. Todas las desapariciones se deben a que están reuniendo sacrificios. Por ello he estado comenzando guardias por todo el reino. Sin embargo cambian usualmente de lugar, y no he podido hallarlos a tiempo.- terminó de relatar el rey mientras bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza de no poder hallar a los responsables del miedo de su pueblo.

Susan lo comprendió y con su mano hizo levantar su cara para verla a los ojos.  
-te ayudare.-dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente. -yo tratare de cubrir la mitad del reino con una tropa y tú te encargaras de la otra mitad. Así los descubriremos.- ordeno susan viendo con decisión a caspian.

-No, pueden lastimarte, no puedo permitir eso.- objeto preocupado por la vida de su ser más amado. Ahora que se encontraba con él, no permitiría que nada le pasara.

-caspian, no es solo tu lucha, desde que llegue aquí paso a ser mi lucha también.- protesto susan. -lucharemos, ambos. Por el bien de narnia.- dijo con seguridad mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

En ese momento caspian no pudo discutir con ella. Sabía que era muy buena en combate y aun más con el arco y la flecha, pero sentía que ahora que la tenía con el no podía volver a perderla.  
Pero tenía razón, él era el rey de narnia, y tristemente debía anteponer el bienestar de su pueblo antes que nada más.  
Ahora esta lucha no la libraría solo, lo haría junto con el amor de su vida.

- Está bien- acepto finalmente con un suspiro.

Susan, feliz de haber ganado esa discusión, sonrió ampliamente mientras caspian la observaba embelesado ante esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella le dedicaba.

-entonces, debemos darnos prisa!, Reepicheep! Ensilla los caballos, prepara a la guardia y hazles saber el nombre de su capitana!- ordeno caspian al pequeño ratón que junto con el centauro salieron de allí después revenciarle.

Susan comenzaba a comprender todo, había sido llamada para otra batalla. Lo que le ponía nerviosa era el hecho de que esta batalla no sería librada con sus hermanos, y aunque caspian era un excelente guerrero y rey, no conocía como actuaba solo en batalla.

Se miraron, entonces por un largo rato, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos tratando de contener los nervios que comenzaban a aflorar dentro de ellos.

-susan, debo ir a prepararme. Quizás hoy haya una batalla, por lo que necesitarais esto- comento caspian mientras se acercaba a un enorme escritorio de vidrio donde saco su reliquia más preciada.

-si tenéis algún problema, ya sabes que hacer.- aseguro mientras dejaba en sus manos el corno de susan. La reina estaba a punto de reñirle sobre su seguridad pero observo los nervios que ahora carcomían a caspian. Realmente estaba preocupado, por lo que decidió por esta vez, aceptarlo sin rechistar.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, caspian salió de allí pitado tratando de no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer. Llevaría a su más grande tesoro al campo de batalla, esta vez no estaría nadie para salvarla si tenía algún problema.  
Sus hermanos no estaban y él se encontraría al otro lado del reino.  
Lo último que deseaba ver era a su reina inmóvil en suelo, por lo que solo podía aferrarse al hecho de que poseía el corno para llamarlo en cualquier momento.

* * *

Susan no poseía mucho tiempo para la duda, solo contaba con algunos minutos para ir por su arco y sus flechas a la habitación donde había despertado.  
En el preciso momento en que entro allí, cayó en cuenta de que no poseía una armadura y todavía se encontraba en el mismo vestido del baile.  
En el armario adyacente solo encontró algunas botas y chalecos viejos, por lo que opto cambiar sus tacones por un par de botas.  
Tomo su cabello y se hizo una cola alta mientras tomaba el arco y las flechas con la esperanza de que el vestido no le jugara una mala pasada en la vigilancia y posible batalla de esta noche.

Salió corriendo hasta el establo real donde una armada la esperaba listo para la orden.  
Al ver que no se encontraba caspian dio por hecho que el susodicho se había marchado y decidió entonces, comenzar por el lado sur del reino, mientras que caspian comandaría el lado norte.

* * *

Habían transcurrido horas desde que comenzó la guardia, pero todavía no hallaban nada. Intentaban ser lo menos ruidosos posible, por lo que galopaban a un ritmo lento y silencioso.

Susan no encontraba nada fuera de lo común, pero no por eso bajaba la guardia. Ante cualquier extraño ruido trataba de estar alerta e interceptarlo de inmediato.

Había estado sintiendo una fuerte mirada desde hace algún rato, pero le resto importancia suponiendo que alguno de los guardias que la acompañaba la estaba observando.  
Sin embargo cuando ya había pasado más de 6 horas con esa fija mirada, decidió mirar atrás para encontrar al guardia.  
Su corazón dejo de latir por unos minutos cuando observo que detrás de ella no había nadie. ¿Cómo era posible? Les había estado dirigiendo durante todo este tiempo.

"esto es un trampa" pensó nerviosa, cuando el caballo donde estaba montada se reveló, asustado con algo que había visto.  
Fue expulsada directamente de la silla cayendo sobre las raíces de un gran árbol mientras sentía como la sangre comenzaba a bajar por su frente. Se había hecho daño.  
Intento estabilizarse, pero cuando utilizo su brazo izquierdo de soporte descubrió que tenía un gran trozo de madera en él. Había hecho un corte profundo y la espesa sangre salía sin piedad mientras la joven reina intentaba sacarlo con el mayor cuidado posible.

* * *

**( a partir de ahora les recomiendo escuchen ´´the blitz, 1940´´)**

Caspian había cubierto la mayor parte norte y este del reino y todo se encontraba en calma, alarmado por este hecho que solo podía significar una cosa.  
Si en el lado norte y este no se había hallado nada fuera de lo común, muy seguramente el rito debía tener lugar en el sur.

"susan!" pensó alarmado caspian, mientras daba la orden a su armada de dirigirse lo más rápido al sur. Sin embargo no llegarían dentro de al menos 1 hora.  
Se encontraban al otro extremo del reino, y según el último comunicado que había tenido sobre ellos gracias a un águila mensajera, estaban en la punta del sur, por las divisiones entre el mar y su reino.

Caspian no lograba respirar con tranquilidad y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho haciéndole doler. Tenía miedo, por segunda vez en toda su vida, de perder al único ser que amaba.

Se encontraba a mitad de camino y lo único que lograba darle un poco de tranquilidad era que su amada estaba protegida por toda una armada sumamente fuerte y bien entrenada.

"o quizás no..." pensó preso del pánico al observar, como a medida que se acercaban encontraban los cuerpos de sus hombres inertes en el suelo muy seguramente muertos.  
Caspian no podía pensar con claridad, galopaba rápidamente pasando los cuerpos mientras buscaba la silueta de susan.

-Susan!- gritó sin importarle dar la ubicación al enemigo, solo le interesaba encontrar a su amada. Con lo demás se encargaría luego.

-Susan! Susan!- gritaba por todo el bosque con el miedo creciendo dentro de sí.

No escuchaba respuesta y eso solo podía alarmarle mas, no podía creer lo irresponsable que había sido. Debió ordenarle quedarse en el castillo. Sin embargo, el resultado habría sido el mismo.

¡Demonios! Pensó caspian totalmente asustado. Su corazón comenzaba a doler temiendo lo peor.

-Majestad! Aquí esta!- grito Reepicheep mientras intentaba levantar el cuerpo inerte de la joven reina.

Caspian no dejo pasar un segundo y se acerco rápidamente al lugar donde la joven reina se encontraba recostada, podía notar como su hombro sangrada compulsivamente mientras que si blanquecino rostro era manchado por sangre seca que desembocaba desde su pequeña frente hasta la comisura de sus labios. Con dolor y miedo Caspian cargo a la joven en sus brazos mientras intentaba despertarla sin éxito. Con temor de perderla salió disparado en su caballo al palacio mientras Reepicheep y los demás miembros de la guardia sostenían los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos y los llevaban devuelta al reino.

* * *

_**1 hora antes.**_

Susan intentó estabilizarse, pero cuando utilizo su brazo izquierdo de soporte descubrió que tenía un gran trozo de madera en él. Había hecho un corte profundo y la espesa sangre salía sin piedad mientras la joven reina intentaba sacarlo con el mayor cuidado posible.

Tenia temor de que pudiera abrir más la herida por lo que rasgó parte de la tela de su vestido para inmediatamente arrancar duramente el trozo de madera.  
Lanzo un grito de dolor mientras con el retazo de tela que había rasgado formaba un torniquete con la esperanza de que parara la terrible hemorragia que comenzaba a formarse.

El aire se tornaba cada vez más frío y susan, estupefacta observo como una silueta frente a ella comenzaba a tomar forma. Asustada, desenvaino su espada dispuesta a pelear, pero la bajo de inmediato al ver al señor Tunmus frente a ella.

-Su majestad- reverencio mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. - he sido enviado por aslan.- comunico severamente.

Susan no pudo evitar dar un jadeo de sorpresa, ¿Que diría aslan del hecho que se hallara aquí? ¿La enviaría a casa? No podía, ahora debía ayudar a caspian en la batalla.

-efectivamente, jadis, la bruja blanca piensa volver a narnia.- dijo mientras observaba a susan seriamente. -un grupo de rebeldes, que fueron sirvientes obedientes de la bruja han planeado traerla de regreso. Sin embargo, no pueden lograrlo a menos que se dirijan hasta la isla oscura.

Susan no llegaba a comprenderlo todo. ¿La isla oscura?

-Su lucha no se desatara en tierra majestad, esos monstruos piensan viajar hasta dicha isla y aprovechar los poderes malignos que residen allí para entonces contactar con la bruja blanca y traer su dictadura otra vez aquí a narnia. Deberán detener a ese grupo, si logran llegar a esa isla, su majestad podría ser el fin de narnia como la conocemos.- termino de decir mientras observaba a susan, quien se encontraba impasible, aun a pesar del gran problema que tenían, seguía manteniendo la calma.

"como toda una reina" pensó con orgullo el señor Tunmus.

Susan escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el fauno decía tratando de no poder ningún detalle importante, sin embargo las heridas comenzaban a dolerle severamente y su acompañante solo era un espiritu, no podía materializarse y ayudarla.  
Presa del cansancio, la joven reina no resistió mas y se deslizo por el árbol quedando recostada sobre él.  
El fauno, comprendiendo la situación decidió irse. Después de todo, ahora la reina se encontraba a salvo. Había observado como un pequeño grupo perteneciente a la secta los había interceptado hace un rato, por lo que decidió alejar a la joven de allí donde seguramente no la verían. Lastimosamente los miembros de la guardia fueron aniquilados, no podía contarle a la joven reina, no se lo perdonaría jamás pero debía tomar una decisión pronto, y tuvo que salvar la vida de la reina.  
Sin embargo, los miembros de la guardia no sufrirían. Por su sacrifico serian aceptados en la tierra de aslan donde vivirían eternamente.

El fauno al notar que ya no había peligro decidió irse a sabiendas que el rey caspian x se encargaría de ella.  
Le dirigió una última mirada y con su tarea cumplida se evaporo en el aire.

* * *

**(Les recomiendo escuchar ´´evacuating London´´).**

Caspian logro llevar a la joven al castillo e inmediatamente ordenó su traslado a su habitación, mientras los doctores intentaban salvarle la vida a la joven. el rey se encontraba inconsolable, permanecía junto a ella sosteniendo su mano mientras observaba como caía la noche, a su vez que los primeros copos de nieve caían, demostrando lo acertadas que eran sus sospechas. Era seguro, la bruja blanca estaba tomando más y más poder. Pero en momentos como ese el rey solo deseaba que susan despertara y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo paso la noche y la joven no despertó.

Las esperanzas caían conforme pasaban los días, muchos especialistas intentaban despertar a la pobre reina, pero nada parecía funcionar y caspian no podía sentirse más impotente postrado en un silla sin poder hacer nada por ella.

Habían transcurrido ya más de 2 días y la joven no reaccionaba. Caspian se encontraba a punto de tener un ataque, había estado todo el tiempo cerca de ella mientras los doctores intentaban lograr que la reina despertara, incluso había pedido ayuda a su antiguo profesor corneliuss que hallara una forma, pero nada lograba funcionar.

Alrededor del tercer día, caspian notaba como susan se encontraba más pálida que los días pasados, esto se debía en parte a que no había consumido alimento al estar inconsciente y debido a la fría nevada que se estaba desatando en narnia provocaba que, incluso él, cubierto por los más gruesos ropajes sintiera frio.

Narnia temblaba a causa del frio y el hambre que atravesaban, y caspian a pesar del temor de dejar a susan sola, debía atender a su reino dotándoles de la suficiente comida y agua para un mes.

Temía que, a este paso, debido al frio y la falta de comida, su amada no resistiera, por lo que solo pudo rogarle a aslan que no le fuera arrebatada como antes.

Al amanecer del cuarto día caspian se hallaba dormido al lado de la joven reina en la gran cama matrimonial de su habitación.

-Su majestad- susurro un pequeño hombre regordete lo suficientemente fuerte para que caspian escuchara y se levantara de un tirón.

-¿Corneliuss? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundido el rey al ver como su antiguo tutor lo miraba nervioso-

-Debo hablar con usted majestad. Es sobre la joven reina.- dijo con pesar mientras posaba sus pequeños ojos cubiertos por unos grandes lentes.

-De inmediato. Adelante.- dijo caspian mientras se levantaba de la cama para hablar con el profesor.

- Majestad, han pasado 4 dias y no hemos recibido ninguna señal satisfactoria por parte del cuerpo de la reina. No tengo más ideas, todos los brebajes que conocía los he utilizado ya y ninguno ha surtido el efecto deseado.- dijo mientras miraba con tristeza al rey.

-No lo comprendo, ¿qué es lo que intentáis decirme?- respondió severamente caspian mientras su corazón comenzaba a doler. El también estaba preocupado por el poco mejoramiento de susan y seguramente lo que vendría a continuación sería peor.

-su majestad, no hay esperanzas. Podría mentirle y decirle que la reina susan despertara dentro de unos días o incluso horas, o podría serle sincero y decirle que lo más seguro es que no pase de esta noche.- susurro corneliuss mirando el suelo, incapaz de dirigir la mirada al lastimado rey.

Desde la conversación que tuvo con corneliuss, Caspian ordeno retirar a todos los doctores de allí. Si al parecer hoy sería la última noche, deseaba pasarla en calma con su amada.

Afuera en narnia se desataba una terrible tormenta de nieve, impidiendo la búsqueda por más leña. Caspian se encontraba, entonces, metido entre centenares de calientes ropajes que lo acobijaban del terrible frio que se desataba en narnia.

El castillo se encontraba desprovisto de leña y el rey trataba de cubrir con todos los ropajes e incluso con su cuerpo a la fría y pálida susan.

Recostó la pequeña cabeza de ella sobre su pecho y sin poder contener las lágrimas, le dio el último beso, rogando a aslan que surgiera un milagro.

En el frio de la noche, y besando a su amada. Caspian sintió como una fría mano tocaba su rostro.

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con el blanco rostro de susan sonriéndole mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-Susan- susurró caspian nervioso de que todo fuera un sueño.

-Caspian- respondió débilmente susan. –Caspian, no hay tiempo que perder. Se acerca la hora de la batalla- dijo fuertemente mientras lanzaba una seria mirada a un confundido rey.

¿Batalla? Pensaba nervioso caspian. Apenas había despertado de 4 días de inconsciencia y le estaba hablando de una batalla. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Así era ella.

Se equivoco al dejarla sola esa noche, pero esta vez no la dejaría sola ni tampoco la detendría. Estaría a su lado combatiendo lo que fuera. De repente una duda llego a su mente.

-¿Cuál batalla?.- preguntó ahora sumamente confundido.

Susan al observar que no objetaba sobre su decisión de luchar rio por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a relatar detalladamente lo que el señor tunmus le había revelado esa noche.

No podían perder tiempo. La nevada ya había comenzado y debían prepararse rápidamente.  
sin embargo, susan se encontraba feliz, esta vez lucharían juntos.

…´´juntos´´ pensó, allí cayó en cuenta de su embarazosa situación al estar en la misma cama que caspian.

´´Oh, por aslan´´ pensaba susan, ahora era caspian quien le debía muchas explicaciones.


End file.
